De tres
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Summary: Kyōka y Denki están en una relación feliz y llena de confianza, sin embargo, la llegada de Momo provocará que sus corazones tengan otro latido.


_**De tres**_

_**.**_

_Dedicado a Lyov con todo mi lof porque gracias a ella existe este fic y bueno, es la OT3 3_

_**.**_

El impacto el rayo recorrió su cuerpo entero, provocándole un cosquilleo en el cuerpo al estar acostumbrado a cargar altos voltajes.

Redireccionó el rayo hasta el sujeto compañero del usuario que le había lanzado el rayo, dándole de lleno y paralizándolo.

—¡Tómalo! —exclamó Denki levantando el brazo.

—¡Deja de presumir! —gritó Kyōka. Ella estaba en cacería del villano de quirk de rayo, ya acostumbrada a lidiar con Kaminari. El rubio se dispuso a ayudar a la otra heroína cuando sintió la carga a distancia.

—¡Earphone! —gritó al ver el rayo amarillo cargar contra la chica. Fue tan rápido, Kaminari no pudo llegar a tiempo y pensó que había perdido a Kyōka cuando el rayo le impactó.

Sin embargo, cuando el cuerpo de Jirō cayó al suelo, Denki notó que estaba cubierto de una manta, llenándolo de alivio.

Como una heroína de película, Creati apareció debajo de la manta a prueba de electricidad, con Jirō bajo ella, al parecer desmayada.

—Alcanzó a golpearla unos voltios —comentó Momo—, pero no parece peligroso.

—Gracias… —suspiró Kaminari y sin esperar más, siguió al villano.

El sujeto era rápido, parecía aprovechar su quirk de rayo para aumentar la velocidad, pero Kaminari no era tonto (bueno, a veces), él también sabía cómo aprovechar su poder.

Nadie le lanzaba rayos a su novia y se salía con la suya.

Soltó una risita, imaginando como Jirō se molestaría si lo escuchara.

_**.**_

Jirō estaba acostumbrada a la electricidad. Teniendo una relación de tres años con Kaminari, sin mencionar el tiempo que fueron compañeros de escuela, ella era capaz de soportar un buen golpe (Denki soltaba choques eléctricos en el sexo).

Sin embargo, debía admitir que el golpe que el otro sujeto le dio, le hizo ver estrellas y creyó que moriría.

Pero un ángel se interpuso en el camino y ahora Jirō estaba observando a ese ángel.

Desde que se graduaron hace cuatro años, Kyōka no había visto a Momo siendo que ella se había ido al otro lado del país. Y ahora, lo primero que había visto al abrir sus ojos habían sido los pechos de su amiga en su rostro, mientras ella la acunaba en su cuerpo.

Jirō sintió su corazón latir, recordando el enamoramiento que tuvo con ella hacía años y se preguntó si era ético mostrar que ya estaba despierta o quedarse un poco más disfrutando la comodidad del pecho suave y blando de la heroína.

Mierda.

Denki y su perversión no era buena influencia.

—Momo… —dio aviso Jirō. Momo bajó la mirada de la pelea de Denki y el villano hacia Jirō con una suave y tierna sonrisa.

El corazón de la chica latió aún más.

—¡Kyōka! Me alegra de que esté bien —suspiró la chica con alivio. Kyōka se recompuso, su rostro calentándose y quedó frente a su antigua amiga.

—Gracias por salvarme —Momo tan solo le sonrió, sus ojos oscuros brillando.

—No hay de qué. Peleó de una forma formidable, Kyōka. Fue una fuerte descarga la que le golpeó —Jirō hizo una mueca y se tronó el cuello.

—Estoy acostumbrada a la electricidad. Denki suele esparcir mucha a diario —Momo soltó una risita y luego escucharon cuando Denki las llamó.

Ellas no se habían dado cuenta de que la pelea había terminado y el villano estaba desmayado en el suelo con las esposas puestas. Momo ayudó a levantar a Jirō del suelo mientras el rubio se les acercaba.

Kaminari, tan expresivo como siempre aunque Jirō no quiera, la inundó en un abrazo logrando que la chica enrojeciera un poco.

—Que bueno que estés bien —suspiró. Jirō sonrió.

—Estoy acostumbrada a tu electricidad, idiota. Eso no me iba a matar —se separaron y Kaminari le dio una sonrisa picarona.

—Y decías que no iba a servir para nada —Jirō le golpeó con un auricular y el muchacho se giró hacia Momo. Sin que la otra chica lo esperara, la inundó en un abrazo que ella tardó un poco en responder, pero aún así lo hizo gustosa. A Kyōka le parecía encantador la forma en que Momo era una cabeza más alta que Kaminari, de por sí le gustaba burlarse de la baja estatura de su novio con respecto a sus amigos, le iba a doler más ahora que ella se burlara de eso con respecto a Momo— ¡Es genial encontrarte nuevamente, Momo! —comentó Denki soltandola.

—Decidí volver, conseguí trabajo en un agencia cerca —respondió la chica.

—Hace años que no te veíamos —continuó Kaminari—. Deberíamos salir un día de estos —Jirō apareció al lado de su novio con una sonrisa.

—Sí, para ponernos al día —Momo sonrió y era como si iluminara todo el lugar, Denki sintió que su corazón se hundía en la sonrisa de aquella chica.

—Me encantaría.

La pareja asintió, como embobada, el aura de Momo era tan grande que los estaba llevando a ambos, provocando que sus corazones latieran a toda velocidad.

_**.**_

Los toques nocturnos en la habitación junto a Kaminari eran tan comunes desde que comenzaron a salir. Luego de un arduo día de trabajo y comida preparada, ambos entrarían a su habitación y Denki escucharía a Kyōka tocar la guitarra mientras se quedaba embobado con ella. Perdido en la suave y armoniosa voz de Kyōka mientras ella cantaba.

Pocas veces tocaba él lo que ella le enseñaba, y a Kyōka le gustaba verlo tocar, porque sentía que era algo que los unía más, además de que le parecía graciosamente adorable la cara que Kaminari hacía.

A veces, esas sesiones terminaban en caricias y besos, otras en sexo, otras simplemente en tranquilidad y dormirían cómodamente.

Esa noche habían estado sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Ambos en ropa interior tan cómodamente frente al otro, desnudos en el alma, Jirō tocaba una que compuso hacía unos años, cuando estaban en la UA.

—_«Ojos ónix y cabello azabache» —_repitió Kaminari a Jirō y le sonrió— ¿Algo que deba saber? —Kyōka rodó los ojos y volvió a la guitarra.

—Solo recordaba la canción.

—Ajá. Soy un tonto pero te conozco, Kyōka —dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba para colocarse en la espalda de la chica. Kyōka notó que Denki jugaba con el broche de su sostén, como pidiendo permiso para quitarlo. Cuando Jirō asintió, el chico comenzó a pelear para quitarlo.

Kyōka soltó una risita.

Tantos años, y a Denki siempre se le olvidaba como quitar un sostén.

Luego de una pequeña lucha, lo desabrochó y pasó una mano para desabrochar las tiras de enfrente para poder quitarlo sin que Jirō quitara las manos de su guitarra.

La molestia del sostén se perdió y los suaves dedos de Kaminari comenzaron a recorrer la piel irritada con marcas. Kyōka tarareo mientras las caricias de Kaminari seguían recorriendo su piel, tocando suavemente sus senos, acariciando las aureolas y jugando con los pezones, pero sin ninguna connotación sexual.

Una de las cosas que Jirō amaba de su relación con Denki, era que había tanta comodidad en su desnudez. Estar desnudos no siempre significaba sexo, sino, muchas veces les recorfortaba porque sentían que sin capas podían abrirse más al otro.

Una relación en donde la desnudez era algo más que sexo, era una buena relación.

Kaminari comenzó a repartir ligeros besos en el cuello de Jirō, acariciando su cintura y jugando con el piercing en su ombligo, provocando que la chica riera ante las cosquillas.

—Fue genial ver a Momo hoy —comentó Denki apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. Jirō ladeó la cabeza para tocar la del chico y sonrió.

—Sí, me encantó verla.

—Y sigue igual de hermosa —ante lo dicho, Jirō tocó mal una cuerda, pero luego se recompuso, no notó la sonrisa ladeada del rubio.

—¿Te atreves a decir eso frente a tu novia?

—Como si no hubiéramos admirado la belleza femenina entre ambos antes —Kyōka soltó una risita. Kaminari estaba muy cómodo ante la bisexualidad de su novia, no le molestaba cuando ambos admiraban la belleza femenina—. Te recuerdo que sé que estuviste enamorada de ella —Jirō se sonrojó un poco, pero continuó tocando.

—Eso es del pasado —murmuró Jirō. Nunca se había atrevido a revelar su enamoramiento hacia la chica alta por miedo a ser rechazada.

Se preguntó si habría cambiado en algo el haberle revelado. ¿Momo le habría correspondido? Entonces no tendría una relación con Kaminari y se sentía muy bien con él.

—¿Te sigue gustando? —Kyōka soltó una risita.

—No diría que como enamorada, pero sí —ella se encogió de hombros—. El sentimiento aún permanece, es díficil deshacerse de tu primer amor. Además ¿Cómo no amarla? Es linda, cariñosa, una gran heroína…

—Hmn… —las manos de Denki acariciaron la cinturilla de sus bragas.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—A mí también me gustaba en la secundaria —Kyōka arrugó la nariz con burla, afinando las cuerdas de su guitarra.

—A ti te gustaba todo lo que llevara falda —Kaminari soltó una risita.

—Si quieres salir con ella, no tengo problema —Kyōka rodó los ojos, dejó la guitarra de lado y se giró para quedar frente a frente con el rubio. Kaminari sonrió colocando las manos en su cintura y acostándose, dejando que Jirō se subiera a su cadera.

—No seremos tu sucio fetiche —Kaminari soltó una risita y le dio una palmada en el trasero provocando que la chica saltara.

—No estoy pensando en ningún fetiche —Jirō soltó una risita y se acostó sobre él, apoyándose en su pecho.

—¿Ah no? ¿Me estás diciendo que no te estás imaginando a Momo y yo juntas, contigo en el medio? —Kaminari se sonrojó un poco y giró la mirada logrando una risita de su novia.

—De hecho, no puedo pensar en Momo en un trío así como así porque ella no merece ser pensada de esa forma.

—Ujum… —Kyōka murmuró mientras repartía suaves besos en la clavícula del muchacho. A ella le gustaba la contextura de Kaminari, no tan delgado pero aún con músculos marcados por su trabajo de héroe.

Kaminari no estaba muy en forma en la secundaria, dado que su quirk no lo requería del todo. Permaneció delgado y bajito, incluso cuando antes había algunos debajo de él en estatura (Tokoyami y Midoriya), esos pegaron su estirón dejando al rubio por debajo.

Pero a Kyōka le encantaba.

—¿Entonces dices que no merece ser vista de forma sexual?

—Digo, que no merece ser vista solamente de esa forma. Ella merece ser vista es con amor y con el tiempo llegar a lo sexual.

—Sí, definitivamente. Ya es suficiente con los idiotas acosadores por su traje de héroe —Kaminari soltó una risita.

—Sí, no la ven como es realmente.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de nuestra amiga, de repente? —preguntó la chica.

—¿Porque teníamos rato que no la veíamos y hoy llegó como una heroína de película a salvarte la vida provocando que tu amor por ella despertara nuevamente? —respondió Denki. Kyōka arrugó la nariz y le dio una suave palmada en la mejilla a su novio.

—Eres un idiota.

—Y bueno, vamos a salir con ella mañana como un tipo de cita.

—Ajá, una cita de tres —Kaminari se encogió de hombros.

—Solo lo pienso —Jirō golpeó la nariz del rubio con su lóbulo y tomó la sábana para cubrirlos. Denki estiró el brazo para dejar la guitarra en el suelo con suavidad.

—Mejor duerme, se te frió el cerebro —Denki se estiró y apagó la luz. Luego, sus dedos acariciaron la suave piel de la espalda a Jirō.

—Solo te digo que si te enamoras de ella, no me molestaría si quieres una relación abierta.

Ella le golpeó nuevamente con los auriculares, su rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

—¡Cállate! —Denki solo soltó una risita y abrazó más el cuerpo de Kyōka al de él. Y ella se quedó dormida con los latidos del corazón del chico.

_**.**_

Si había algo que a Jiro le encantaba de Momo, era que a pesar de que su traje de héroe era bastante revelador, Momo solía vestir muy recatada. No es que le molestaría si ella vestía de otra forma, eso no le importaba a ella, pero Momo siempre usaba esa ropa que se le veía tan linda.

Le habían citado en una cafetería que Kaminari había creído que le gustaría. Momo siempre resaltaba a diferencia de ellos, siempre con aspecto elegante y pulcra, mientras Kaminari y Kyoka tenían un aspecto un poco rockero y punk.

Escuchó a Jiro suspirar, y él también podía sentir que se le calentaba el corazón. Debía admitirlo, no estaba enamorado de Momo, pero bien fácilmente podría caer ante ella.

Entraron a la cafetería y Momo le sonrió. Ambos podían sentir como si ella brillara y su resplandor les pegara en el rostro.

—¡Kyōka, Denki! —saludó ella levantándose. La pareja se acercó y la saludaron, volvieron a sentarse y esperaron a que el mesero llegara para tomar su orden.

—Me encanta esta cafetería —comentó Momo—. No estaba cuando vivía aquí.

—Es nueva —respondió Kaminari—. Hacen el mejor postre de melocotón que podrías haber probado en la vida.

—A ti te gusta el melocotón ¿no? —preguntó Kyōka—. Recuerdo algo de la secundaria.

—Me encanta —murmuró Momo con una sonrisa.

Se sumergieron en una calida conversación, en la cual Momo era la que más preguntaba y ellos respondían.

—¿Y eso que regresaste? —preguntó Denki luego de meter la cuchara en su boca.

—Me salió una buena oferta de trabajo aquí —contestó Momo—, además… —se sonrojó un poco— extrañaba a mis amigos.

—Yo también te extrañaba —respondió Kyōka.

—¿Y ustedes? Supe que estaban juntos porque salieron en las noticias —Kyōka hizo una mueca.

—Llevamos tres años juntos —respondió Denki—. Vivimos a unas cuadras de aquí, podrías ir a cenar un día de estos.

—¡Me encantaría!

—¿Puedes creer que terminé metiéndome con este idiota? —comentó Jirō ganándose una suave patada de su novio en la pierna.

—Bueno, muchas intuimos que te gustaba Kaminari en la secundaria —respondió Momo provocando que Jiro se sobresaltara un poco y Kaminari enarcara una ceja.

—¿Por qué todas pensaban eso?

—Bueno, además de que Ashido era una casamentera, tus ojos brillaban cuando lo veías y sonreías más cuando estabas cerca de él.

—Sí, burlándose de mí, pero es bueno saber que estaba enamorada de mí —respondió Kaminari y sintió una patada de la chica.

—Bueno, se decía que Momo estaba enamorada de Todoroki —comentó Jirō provocando que Momo tosiera lo que comía. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas.

—De hecho, quién me gustaba era Iida —la pareja se quedó sorprendida, eso era algo que no habían esperado—. Pero Shōto era realmente un gran amigo.

—¿Y tienes novio? —le preguntó Kaminari. Logró esquivar la patada de Jirō y por suerte, Momo no se dio cuenta.

No estaba preguntándole aquello a Momo para cortejarla, solo tenía curiosidad.

—Ya no —respondió la chica.

—Tuviste —dijo Jirō. Momo asintió—. No sabía.

—A él no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención. Era un héroe clandestino, no estudió tampoco en una escuela de héroes muy vistosa. Y como no hablabamos mucho, nunca surgió el tema.

—¿Rompieron cuando decidiste venir? —preguntó Kaminari.

—Rompimos antes —y luego Momo se sumergió en su postre. La pareja se miró y se dieron cuenta que su compañera no deseaba hablar del tema.

Kaminari pidió otro postre y decidieron cambiar el tema.

_**.**_

Las salidas junto a Momo se volvieron tan comunes que sería raro que no salieran un solo viernes luego de salir del trabajo.

La mayoría de veces eran los tres, otras veces cuando Kaminari se quedaba trabajando eran ellas dos, pocas veces con Kaminari.

Jirō podía sentir que se volvía a enamorar. Estar con Momo le recordaba todo lo que sentía por ella, la dulzura de su voz cuando el hablaba, lo suave que sonaba su risa cuando reía, lo mucho que brillaban sus ojos y lo fuerte que se veía cuando peleaba.

Denki era lo mismo, era verdad lo que Jirō decía que a él le gustó muchas chicas cuando estaba en la secundaria, pero ahora tal vez al ser más maduro era diferente. Se sentía enamorado de la muchacha, a pesar de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kyōka.

Había investigado esos términos (ya no era tan idiota como antes), sobre el poliamor y que sí se podía sentir un afecto de amor hacia un tercero (había relaciones poliamorosas hasta de más).

Las salidas le ayudaban mucho, pelear junto a ella también. Incluso, cuando ella le vendó el pecho cuando salió herido, y sintió la calidez de su voz tranquilizandolo, pudo sentir que si moría en ese momento, moriría feliz.

_**.**_

Kyōka arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemido agudo. Denki enterró más su cara entre sus piernas, su lengua jugando con el clítoris de Jirō mientras ésta se agitaba en el placer.

Enterró más sus manos en la cadera de la chica que no dejaba de agitarse con tal de mantenerla en un solo lugar. Y Jirō gritó más. Su mano se enterró en el suave cabello del chico, y jaló para que trabajara más rápido. Denki obedeció, estaba acostumbrado a la agresividad de su novia en la cama.

Por la forma en que la respiración de Kyōka se apresuraba, Denki intuía de que estaba supremamente cerca. Chupó más rápido, jugueteó y Kyōka se arqueó soltando un gemido alto junto con un nombre.

Kaminari dejó que Kyōka se calmara de aquel fuerte orgasmo, acariciando suavemente sus muslos y repartiendo besos en sus piernas. Subió repartiendo besos por su estómago y sus senos hasta besar su cuello.

Kyōka lo empujó e hizo que se acostara bocarriba, ella se sentó en su cadera rozando su húmeda entrada contra la erección. La tomó con una mano y la metió en ella soltando un gemido sincronizado.

Las manos de Denki se clavaron en su cintura y Kyōka comenzó a moverse. Miró a su novio a los ojos y notó que había una mirada traviesa en su rostro. Kyōka enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, se mordió el labio al sentir el miembro tocando fondo.

—¿Pensabas en mí en tu orgasmo? —le preguntó el rubio con voz ronca.

—Por supuesto, idiota —Kaminari soltó una risita y sus manos ascendieron para tocar los suaves senos de Kyōka.

—¿Entonces porque mencionaste a Momo? —preguntó el chico. Kyōka se detuvo sonrojada.

Kaminari levantó la cadera y embistió.

—¿Eh?

Mierda.

No pensó que en verdad diría el nombre.

Maldita sea.

Ella la había pensado, en medio de la excitación la imagen de Denki se había distorsionado y había aparecido Momo.

Momo en una situación que no debía ser pensada sin su permiso. Momo en una situación que definitivamente jamás pensó que vería.

Kyōka se sonrojó y gimió nuevamente cuando Kaminari tomó el mando del sexo a pesar de que ella estaba arriba. Denki le tomó el trasero y lo apretó, la chica gimió y colocó sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

—¿Te la estabas imaginando aquí? ¿Contigo? ¿Con nosotros?

—Hmmp…

—¿Te la imaginaste tocándote? ¿Acariciandote como lo hago yo ahora? —unas corrientes eléctricas inundaron el cuerpo de Kyōka ahí en donde Denki la tocaba. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Volvió a gemir.

Denki atrapó con su boca uno de los lóbulos de Kyōka y ella se mordió el labio ante la sensación. Sus lóbulos eran una zona tan sensible y a Denki le encantaba metérselos a la boca.

Por su fijación oral, era disfrute mutuo.

El rubio enterró sus dedos en el trasero de su novia mientras la seguía embistiendo. Kyōka se acercó más y besó el cuello de su novio mientras la sensación de que otro orgasmo se acercaba la inundaba.

La sensación de culpabilidad permanecía ahí y su mente era tan engañosa que aún mantenía la imagen de la pelinegra en su cabeza. Los movimientos del muchacho se hicieron más veloces y desordenados, mostrando que él también ya estaba por correrse. Kyōka soltó un pequeño grito cuando una sensación eléctrica la recorrió por un choque de Kaminari en su lóbulo.

Volvió a enderezarse y tomó ella el mando, cuando se movía, cuando se detenía, y las corrientes en su cuerpo aumentaban y el vello de su piel se erizaba.

Llegó nuevamente y al minuto, Denki la siguió y Kyōka se sintió tan liviana como si flotara.

_**.**_

Momo había tenido un mal noviazgo, algo que la pelinegra no se merecía, y por eso no le gustaba mucho hablar del tema. Pero esa noche se abrió con ellos aún más.

Y ellos habían querido protegerla tanto, pero su amiga les había sonreído y le había quitado importancia. Nada que el tiempo y los amigos no curen.

Kyōka la había invitado a un bar al que ella y Denki solían ir con mucha frecuencia. Momo, a pesar de que no era su estilo, aceptó y apareció con un vestido pegado hasta la mitad del muslo, dejando ver sus buenas curvas y dejando babeando a los dos chicos.

Habían tomado, habían sacado a Momo a bailar y ella les había contado todo y ellos la abrazaron.

Al final de la noche, Kyōka se dio cuenta que ya estaba algo tomada y Denki estaba totalmente borracho. Momo había tomado solo unos cuantos cócteles con bajo alcohol, ya que ella misma se había designado como conductora.

Llegó al apartamento de la pareja y entre las dos chicas, subieron al rubio que estaba soltando risitas tontas como si su cerebro se hubiera freído. Llegaron al apartamento y Momo sostuvo a Denki mientras Kyōka abría. El chico le hizo cosquillas con su nariz en su cuello y Momo soltó una risa.

—Hueles muy bien, Momo —comentó Denki de forma atropellada. Aquello, hizo sonrojar a Momo y le brindó una dulce sonrisa.

—Gracias —Kyoka finalmente pudo abrir la puerta y entraron. Se dirigieron a la habitación principal y dejaron a Denki en la cama.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? —pidió Kyōka—. Ya está muy oscuro para que vuelvas.

—Tengo auto, puedo volver —Kyoka le miró, esos ojos oscuros de los cuales Momo no podía resistir.

—Insisto, estaría más tranquila si duermes aquí —Momo sonrió.

—Está bien, dormiré en su sofá.

—¡No! —exclamó la muchacha más baja sobresaltando a Momo— Nuestra cama es grande, puedes dormir aquí —un ligero sonrojó apareció en las mejillas de Momo.

—Sería tomar demasiada confianza. Además, tú y Denki…

—Él está durmiendo, no esperes que se despierte por ahora.

Momo se sentía un poco nerviosa. Había dormido antes en la misma cama de Kyōka, hacían muchas pijamadas en la UA, pero compartir cama con una pareja era algo diferente.

Pero los ojos de Kyōka eran demasiado suplicantes, demasiado hermosos y ella asintió.

—Te buscaré algo de ropa —comentó Kyōka dirigiéndose al armario. Momo no pudo replicar más nada, observó cómo la pelinegra revolvía la ropa y sacaba una camiseta amarilla con un estampado de rayo y una pantaloneta con estampados de Pikachu. Se acercó a ella y se lo entregó—. Lo mío te ha de quedar pequeño, así que esto es de Denki.

—Pero Kyōka, Denki no…

—Él no pondrá problema —le sonrió. Momo le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse mientras Jirō cambiaba a Kaminari para que no le fuera incómodo dormir con jean.

Momo se sentía un poco nerviosa, su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad ante el siquiera pensamiento de compartir cama con la pareja.

Salir con ellos era algo que ella había necesitado luego de su rompimiento. Había salido con sus otros amigos, salidas con las parejas en los que ella inevitablemente se sentía como una tercera rueda: con Shōto e Inasa. Con Ochako e Izuku. Hasta con Iida y Mei.

Pero era diferente con ellos. Había algo diferente con ellos. Tal vez era la química que había en la pareja, tal vez era que siempre trataban de meter a Momo en sus asuntos y nunca dejarla de lado.

Sus otros amigos no la dejaban de lado, eran siempre queridos y amables, pero había una comodidad innata con ellos dos.

Momo podía sentir que su corazón latía al máximo el solo verlos juntos, el solo ver cuándo se toman de las manos y luego sentir que su corazón salta cuando uno de ellos toma la suya. O un abrazo, sintiendo el pecho de los dos junto al de ella, latiendo a un mismo son.

O cuando besa sus mejillas, deseando poder tocar sus labios.

Siempre había querido verlos besándose, pero nunca lo hicieron frente a ella por miedo de hacerla sentir incómoda.

Era como si estuviera enamorada.

Pero no de uno, sino de la pareja completa.

Y eso era bastante tonto, cabía decir.

Terminó de cambiarse, sintiendo el aroma de Denki en la ropa y salió. Jirō le sonrió, ella acariciaba dulcemente el cabello rubio de Kaminari. Había una sensación de comodidad tan hermosa en la pareja que arrugó el corazón de Momo de amor.

—Voy a cambiarme, ve acostándote —comentó la chica y Momo asintió. Dejó su ropa cuidadosamente doblada en una sillita y se acostó en la cama.

¿En donde debía hacerlo? ¿En la mitad? ¿En la esquina? Decidió esperar a que Kyōka volviera para preguntarle, pero mientras tanto miró de reojo a Kaminari y se sobresaltó cuando vio que tenía los ojos abiertos.

Eran de un hermoso dorado.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y le lanzaba una dulce sonrisa.

—Te amamos, Momo —comentó Denki provocando que el corazón de Momo saltara. Le gustaría emocionarse, pero sabía que ese amor era de amistad. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo también los amo —Kaminari negó con la cabeza, obstinado como todo borracho estaría. Luego estiró su mano y con suavidad tocó la mejilla de Momo paralizandola.

—Te amamos en el sentido de amor. Ambos, no podemos dejar de pensar en ti. Pensamos mucho en ti, incluso en la cama —Momo volvió a sonrojarse—. Lo sentimos, porque no deberíamos hacerlo sin tu permiso, pero es inevitable.

»Pero no es solo sexual. Te amamos en verdad, Momo. Queremos estar contigo, despertar juntos, dormir juntos, ir de la mano juntos.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas ante lo dicho por el rubio. Palabras atropelladas de un borracho, pero ellos siempre decían la verdad. Momo se secó rápidamente las lágrimas cuando Jirō entró, por suerte ella apagó enseguida la luz y entró a la cama.

Momo quedó a la mitad. Y solo un rato cuando los dos estaban durmiendo, pudo sentir el brazo de Kaminari envolverse en su cintura y la nariz de Kyōka en su cuello. Y Momo se sintió tan cómoda que el corazón le dolió.

_**.**_

La cabeza lo estaba matando. Quería matar al sol por brillar en toda su cara. Apretó más el pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, Kyōka envolvió sus piernas en las de él y luego un delicioso aroma inundó sus fosas nasales.

Kaminari frunció el ceño.

¿Delicioso aroma?

Si Kyōka estaba en sus brazos ¿Quién estaba cocinando?

Abrió los ojos y los bajó para encontrarse enseguida con los oscuros de Kyōka que también lo miraba extrañado. Se levantaron y salieron de su habitación en dirección a la cocina para encontrarse la mejor imagen que podía existir en todo el mundo: Momo con el cabello suelto hasta su cintura, con una camisa de rayos y un pantalón de Pikachu, ambos de Kaminari, haciendo desayuno.

La boca se les secó a ambos.

La pelinegra se giró y les brindó una sonrisa con una mirada cálida.

—Buenos días. Ya el desayuno casi está —saludó ella.

—No tenías que hacerlo… —murmuró Kyōka. Momo se encogió de hombros.

—Ambos deben tener jaqueca, no podía dejar que hicieran un desayuno así. Además, me dejaron dormir aquí, debo agradecer de alguna forma.

—Creo que estoy soñando aún —gimió Kaminari en voz baja. La pareja sonrió.

—Gracias —comentó Kyōka. Tomó a Kaminari de la mano y lo llevó al baño. Ahí se cepillaron los dientes mientras hacían cabeza de que habían hecho o dicho anoche. Kaminari sabía que había dicho algo a Momo, no recordaba qué, pero sabía que lo había hecho.

Lo dejó a un lado y terminó de cepillarse. Se limpió y salió junto a su novia. Momo ya estaba colocando la mesa y la pareja enseguida fue a ayudar.

Era un desayuno suave, y Kaminari tenía tiempo sin probar algo así de rico.

—¡Momo, está delicioso! —exclamó Kyōka de parte de ambos, ya que el chico tenía la boca llena como para hablar.

La pelinegra les brindó una sonrisa y siguió su desayuno. Al finalizar, antes de que se levantaran, ella llamó su atención.

Kaminari notó que tenía las mejillas rojas.

—¿Pasa algo, Momo? —preguntó Kyōka.

—Anoche Denki dijo algo… —Kyōla le lanzó enseguida una mirada furibunda a su novio que se sonrojó—. No es nada malo, solo… quiero saber si es verdad.

—Los borrachos dicen siempre la verdad y lo siento tanto si dije algo estúpido, Momo ¡Por favor, perdoname!

—¡No! No es malo, como dije —ella les brindó una sonrisa tranquilizante, luego volvió a mirar hacia otro lado—. Es solo que he tenido unos sentimientos fuertes en mí y bueno, lo que dijo Denki…

—¿Que dije?

—Que ustedes me amaban… —Momo miró a la pareja que tenía el rostro completamente rojo— amar en el sentido romántico ¿Es cierto? —Denki y Kyōka se miraron, completamente rojos y luego miraron a Momo.

Jamás pensaron que su secreto se revelaría de tal forma y menos que la chica en cuestión estuviera tan tranquila.

—Sí, es cierto —respondió Kyōka. Momo soltó una risa y se puso la cara entre las manos. Jirō y Kaminari se preocuparon, luego se alteraron más al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la muchacha cuando levantó la vista.

—Momo… —llamó Denki.

—Estoy… tan aliviada —respondió ella sonriendo. Se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Es que… estuve teniendo estos sentimientos por ambos. Por los dos y creí que era imposible y ahora… ahora no sé.

Kyōka y Denki rodaron su silla hacia al lado de la chica. Ella los miró y ambos tenían sonrisas nerviosas también.

—Tampoco sabemos mucho de esto —comenzó Kyōka.

—Pero se puede tener sentimientos entre los tres —continuó Denki.

—Podemos aprender en el camino, si quieres… —Momo se sintió sonrojar cuando sintió las labios de ambos chicos en sus mejillas. Sintió que su corazón se llenaba de alegría al tener ambos chicos cerca.

—Lo importante es lo que sentimos —Momo sonrió.

—Sí.

_**.**_

Momo les pidió que se besaran. Y ella los contempló, se maravilló de lo hermosos que se veían juntos. Del contraste de colores entre ellos y la electricidad que corría.

Luego ella fue la besada.

Los labios de Denki eran ásperos pero dulces, había una corriente eléctrica corriendo por su cuerpo mientras se besaban y Momo sentía que podía suspirar y morir en ese momento feliz.

Los labios de Kyōka eran suaves y pequeños. Ella era pequeña, pero fuerte. Ella era atrevida pero a la vez tímida, delicada con Momo como si ésta fuera de cristal que podía romperse.

Ambos la acariciaron y la besaron como si Momo pudiera romperse y ella se sintió tan bien, tan feliz y su corazón se ablandó y calentó de alegría.

* * *

_**Nota: Bien, estoy muy feliz de terminar este bebé 3 KamiMomoJirō es un OT3 realmente precioso :3 y hay tan poco material de ello que duele.**_

_**Pero en fin, terminé esto y espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Tengo mis dudas, pero ahí se va XD**_

_**Los quiero :3**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
